


My cute sexy neighbor

by ShioriAkaitsuki



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Comic, Cute, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriAkaitsuki/pseuds/ShioriAkaitsuki
Summary: Hi everyone! Well, this is not a fanfic, it is a small comic but I hope you like it the same! These are difficult times but I had a great time drawing these two fools!
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 17
Kudos: 123





	1. Part 1

In case it was not understood, the summary is that Galo and Lio are neighbors, they are quarantined by the Covid-19 so now they spend a lot of time on their terraces. Lio begins to notice his sexy neighbor who does not stop exercising without a shirt and Galo finds the neighbor who plays the violin and waters the plants very cute! please stay home and stay safe!


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you very much to those who have left comments and those who have entered to look at my comic! I am very excited! As I see that the comic has also liked around here, I will leave the second part! I hope to do more about this beautiful AU, and if you like my galolio art you can take a look at my instagram! shiori42_art
    
    
      
    

If you want to see more of my galolio art, check out my instagram!

<https://www.instagram.com/shiori42_art/?hl=es>


End file.
